Monster in my closet
by Dark-Black-Wolf
Summary: There was a time when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got along, when Inuaysha was small and innosent and always looked up to his older brother. What happens when theres a monster in Inuyasha's closet and he comes to Sesshomaru for help?


**A little one shot about the years where Inuyasha was little and lived with his family, including his brother. Inuyasha's only three and he can't talk, well not really. Oh I should just shut up cause if I don't I'll tell you the whole story! **

**This idea was based on FictionLuverkdm's My Baby brother. Her uncle passed away not too long ago and I hope that she is feeling better. I can only imagine how sad she must be…**

* * *

It was night time in Feudal Japan, the time that a dog-demon prince enjoyed. The darkness calmed him. It always was quiet and peaceful something that he didn't really get during the day time, all thanks to his younger brother; half-brother to be exact.

He lay on his bed resting his head on his hands. The brat always seemed to find a new way to annoy him. Sometimes it was playing with his tail, or by asking him stupid questions. When it was night time the little nuisance was in bed and he had the whole night for himself.

Just as he was about to read one of his favorite books he heard his door creak open. He stared at it for a moment and when nothing happened he figured it was just the wind. Then he noticed two dog ears poking out from the end of his bed.

The dog-demon prince rolled his eyes.

Great, his brother wasn't asleep yet and now he was going to bug him. He didn't move from where he was laying and tried to act like he was asleep. It worked but instead of his brother going away he simply walked to the side of the bed, his ears acting like shark fins out of water.

He jumped onto his bed and started to poke at his right shoulder. "Sesshomaru" he whispered. Sesshomaru tried to ignore him but the poking got harder and more irritating. He began to growl but not wanting to scar the three-year-old and getting himself told on he took a deep breath and looked at his brother.

Sometimes he wondered why they were brothers. He looked nothing like him, well except for the golden eyes and silver hair but that was pretty much it. He looked more like his mother, his father always said. He agreed.

"What is it Inuyasha?" he asked in his usual cold tone. "Eh!" he said pointing to the door. Since his brother was only three he didn't have that big of a vocabulary and usually pointed to the things he wanted.

His step-mothers reading lessons were helping but Inuyasha still had trouble saying big words.

Sesshomaru's eye brow went up, not sure of what his brother wanted. Inuyasha grabbed a piece of paper from behind his back and held it up to Sesshomaru's eye level.

It was a picture of a demon that had purple skin with green spots, spikes going along its spine and two fangs coming from its mouth.

The dog-demon prince rolled his eyes having already seen this monster before. "Inuyasha there are no monsters in you're closet, now go back to bed" he mumbled wanting to get some shut eye. Too bad Inuyasha didn't want the same thing.

He tugged on his brother's sleeve and finally Sesshomaru gave up and fallowed Inuyasha to his room. His room was dark except for the candles warm yellow glow, which his step-mother put there in case Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night. A night light, she called it.

It confused him as to why a boy with demon blood was afraid of the dark.

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha standing behind his leg, never taking his gaze off the dark closet. He had to admit, it did look unwelcoming especially for a three-year old.

He walked to the closet, Inuyasha not moving away from the door way. He wanted to be as far away from the closet as possible.

When Sesshomaru looked into the closet he saw nothing but clothes and shoes. That was no surprise. Inuyasha might have just seen the sleeve of his shirt hanging from his closet and the noise from the wind or a rat. When he was about to leave he heard scratches on the wood that were coming from the closet.

He knew Inuyasha heard the noise as well because his ears were pinned to his head and his eye's were the size of dinner plates. He rolled his eyes before heading back to the closet. God, his brother could be so pathetic.

He poked his head into the closet and saw two fierce looking yellow eyes glaring into his golden ones. Just as he had suspected it was a rat demon. He cracked his knuckles; this was going to be easy.

With one swipe of his poison claw the rat demon was split in two and lay dead in Inuyasha's closet. He closed the closets door, making some of the rats scent disappear.

"Inuyasha its okay. The monsters gone" he said in his emotionless tone. His brothers ears perked up and he smiled. Sesshomaru was his idol and someday he wanted to be as strong and as brave as he was. Without even noticing the young prince yawned.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin and he picked his brother up and tucked him into his bed. When he was sure his brother was asleep Sesshomaru left the room and going to his own.

He flopped onto his bed, to tired to go under the covers. Just as he was about to go to sleep he heard foot-steps. Oh no, it was Inuyasha's.

He watched as the two dog ears made there way to the bed, but instead of him trying to wake him up he simply jumped onto the bed and tucked himself comfortably underneath Sesshomaru's silver, fluffy tail.

He watched his brother's chest move up and down. He wasn't sure Inuyasha was asleep but the slight twitching of his ears and fingers convinced him.

'_Poor kid,'_ he thought, _'must be having a bad dream' _

He wrapped his arm around his brother. The twitching stopped slightly and Sesshomaru smiled.

'_Goodnight, Inuyasha' _


End file.
